winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 303
|pe = Valtor's Mark |ne = The Mirror of Truth}} The Fairy and the Beast is the third episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis In order to help Stella and reverse Valtor's spell, the Winx and the Specialists set out in search for the Mirror of Truth. Plot As Sky and Brandon race out of the castle, the guards catch up to the Winx. Stella falls through a window and Bloom catches her but due to the dark magic in the rain, she cannot hold on and Stella slips through her grasp. Bloom calls for the others and the Winx use a convergence spell to catch Stella and land her safely. Stella is disgusted with how she looks, and then Brandon and Sky come join them. Stella quickly hides while the others explain to them what happened in the palace and as the guards run after them, the Specialists hold them off and Bloom gives them a communicator and tells them to go to the ship. Stella leads them through the forest to a secret exit and the guards release the hounds of Solaria. Stella trips and falls, but the hounds recognize her and she tells the dogs to go home. She tells the girls how she found a hollow tree and tied a ribbon it to remember which tree it was. They find the tree and journey into the tunnels. There is much more mud and narrower tunnels than Stella remembers, and Stella gets stuck. The Winx pull her out but they realize that dirt and rocks are falling on them and soon they are running from a giant builder. The tunnel splits and they decide to go into the left tunnel and the boulder gets stuck. There are giant holes in the walls and giant spiders coming out of them. The Winx all get trapped in the sticky nets, and the spiders tie them all up except for Tecna. Tecna creates an illusion of the others, distracting the spiders long enough to free the Winx. They reach a lake and the Winx try to make a breathing bubble, but leeches grab onto all the Winx and they all pass out from them except for Stella. Stella breaks a wall and the current washes them away. They are able to escape and Bloom sends their coordinates to Sky and Brandon. Meanwhile on Andros, Valtor celebrates in the capture of the power of the Second Sun of Solaria, but is still puzzled over who Bloom is. The Trix tell her that she is Bloom and Valtor sends them to destroy the Winx but they must save Bloom for him. On the ship, Bloom contacts Alfea and tells them will be arriving soon. Brandon is surprised by Stella’s weird behavior and she tells him it is nothing. At Alfea, Knut develops a romantic interest for Stella in her monster form. The Winx research a way to cure the monster spell on Stella in the library. And with Stella still worrying about her appearance as she will face Brandon again, Flora decides to put a spell on him so that he only sees Stella’s inner beauty. Knut comes up to Stella and presents her with flowers. Concorda then tells the Winx about the Mirror of Truth and the Winx decide to go after it. Knut overhears Stella talking about Brandon and thinks she is talking about him so Stella teaches him some etiquette when going after a girl. As she is doing so, Flora comes into the room and jokes about the situation before they leave. The Winx board the ship to go get the Mirror of Truth. They fly through the Barrier Mountains and as they approach the cave, they are hit by the guardian ice storms. The ice building up to the hull of the ship is dangerous, and Bloom tells them to do a power dive. The plan works but soon they are attacked by the guardians of the mirror. Major Events *The Winx and the Specialists leave Solaria safely. *The Winx and the Specialists go to find the Mirror of Truth. Debuts None. Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Flora **Mon-Stella **Musa **Tecna *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Timmy *Villains **Valtor **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy *Pixies **Concorda **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff **Livy *Alfea Staff **Knut *Animals **Spiders Spells Used None. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *The title for the 4Kids dub of this episode is inspired by the fairy tale, Beauty and the Beast. *Both Sarah McCullough and Anik Matern voiced Musa in this episode. Sarah voices Musa from the beginning of the episode until the part when the girls are in the palace while Anik voices Musa from outside the palace until the end of the episode. Difference between Cinélume, 4Kids and Nick Versions *In the Cinélume and Nick versions, the episode starts with repeating the ending scenes of the previous episode (Sky and Brandon running to the ship and girls escaping the guards), while in 4Kids version, it starts when Bloom is about to jump in order to save Stella. Mistakes *There is a scene in which Bloom's and Flora's wings are missing. *After Tecna saved the girls, holograms of Bloom, Flora and Musa are missing their wings. 303-mistake2.jpg|Bloom and Flora are missing wings 303-mistake3.jpg|Holograms without wings Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 3 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes